Little Signs
by NickelzCrusta14
Summary: Tobias is not the same without Tris in his life anymore. What would happen if two troubled orphans came into his life? Watch their lives change as they spend time together, with Tris's help of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Nickelz and Crusta here with a new story idea. Please tell us what you think. **

**Disclaimer: We would not have ended Allegiant like that if we owned the book. **

**Prologue**

**Tobias**

I put on my suit, that I got just for this special occasion. Today a wedding is going to happen, and if it doesn't the boy's going to have hell to pay.

"Hey man you ready?" Zeke asks appearing in the doorway of my old apartment, wearing a dark blue suit somewhat resembling my dark gray one. "'Cause, she needs you at the time."

"Yeah just a sec." I turn to face the mirror again, and fix my tie so it's straight, I've never been good with these things. Then I move to my hair to make sure it looks fine.

I've only know the girl that's getting married for about seven years. I was 27 when they came into my life. Now I'm thirty-four, still unmarried and faithful to my only love, and escorting my most favorite girl down the aisle. She wasn't my most favorite out of the two of them. She's all fire and roses, and has the attitude of Tris which makes me love her even more.

"Tobias." I turn my head down the hall and find Christina in a pink flowing dress that falls to her knees, chasing me.

"What?" She stops walking and points into the other direction.

"Bride's this way." Then she turns back and I follow her. I still get lost in this part of the compound, even if I have lived here for at least two years. I guess it has been about sixteen years since I've been here.

I can't go through these halls without her on my mind. Her face haunts me to this day. At every step I can hear her laugh and her voice. Her smile, her lips, her hair, and her eyes is what I miss the most about her. It's hard for all of us to be here, because the one we each loved the most haunts these halls. One more step is what I have to think to make it to the room without breaking down.

Then I make it to the room where the bride awaits. I take a minute for myself to regain my composer, to help keep the bride sane. She knows now how hard it is for me to do this, but she wanted to get married here, to remember all of our friends, and this is the place she fell in love. My minute's up, I think to myself and then I knock on the door.

"Come in." Shauna answers.

"The bride requested my presence." I announce while opening the door. When it's all the way opened I see the most beautiful girl in the world sitting in my old apartment, on my old bed, with her brother next to her.

**Yeah short we know, but we couldn't write too much without revealing too much info. Don't worry we promise that the next chapter will be longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews and favorites it means a lot, but we forgot to mention one thing... it takes place after Allegiant. So if you haven't read it yet... um... well we suggest you read Allegiant first. **

**Chapter 2**

**Tobias**

"You do know, maybe turning 27 isn't so bad." I say drunk off my ass to Zeke. Today is my birthday and were celebrating.

"Dude it better not be bad, you have a path to pave for me and if it has a lot of bumps in it I'm screwed." He takes another sip of his beer.

"Fix your own problems."

"You know man you can think of it as another year closer to her." He says completely unfazed by my comment, it kills me to hear so I take a long swig of my beer.

I can't think of Tris without a pain in my chest. Some days, I think of killing myself to be with her but I know that she wouldn't want me to carelessly take my life away. She would never forgive me. You I know that she would want me to live a happy life, even if it's without her. Other days I'm planning how to kill David like strangling, beating, or shooting him in the same spot that he killed her. Tris would have lived, but he killed her. My innocent, loving, beautiful Tris. I shake my head and take another drink.

"You're thinking of her?" I nod. "When ever I think of Uri, I think of my father and Tris looking out for him up there." He takes another sip. "Trust me it gets easier every year." I don't say anything.

"Thought that I'd find you here." Christina says with Mathew, Cara, and Caleb following her.

Christina pops a squat next to me by me and grabs the unopened beer next to me. "Hey!" I protest.

"I really need one though," she whines.

"My birthday and I had a bad day." I reach for it.

"Dependence on alcohol now? Hm... What would-" Zeke hands me another beer before shit goes down.

"Thank you." Then he hands some more beers out to Mathew, Cara, but no not Caleb because he has his fizzy drink. We all hate then except Cara and him.

"Remember when Uriah got his tattoo by his ear?" Zeke asks.

"Yeah," I laugh, "Pansycake." We all laugh remembering the story that was told and never gets old, and that 'pansycake' was his favorite word.

"So what was so bad about your day?" Christina asks probably just trying to create conversation, if now she's being really mean today. I shoot her a glare in response.

"Christina," Cara warns.

"What?" She asks innocently.

"Stop being a smart ass Candor." Zeke commands. I decide to leave before I blow.

"I'm taking a walk." I murmur and walk away. I soon find my self by out spot in the chasm. It's kind of scary, cause I have no idea how I got down here myself.

"Where are you at when I need you?"

No answer.

"Tris I miss you. I need something to remind me of you. The way you laughed, the way your talked, your selflessness, your smile, your eyes, even your temper and stubbornness. Why did you go?"

There is still no answer, nothing but the roaring waters of the chasm in response.

At the time I didn't know it but she did send me something, something that I'll never forget. Something that reminds me of her in every single way.

**Yeah that's it again. We promise that the chapters will get longer, like chapter two is when everything gets started and that will be a longer chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**We're Alive! Here's your chapter. If you have any ideas or suggestions PM or review us. As we forgot to mention this takes place 7 years before the prologue, that might clear up some confusion. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: We only own the object of our imaginations, not the story. **

**Chapter 3**

**Tobias**

Having a major hangover while working is no fun. Having someone break down your door while having that hangover is the worst. Well that happened today when Christina burst through my door.

"Ah!" I clutch my head. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"I'm sorry princess do your want your diamond tiara or your ruby one to make you feel better."

"I hate you."

"I don't care," She looks around the office, "Where's Johanna?"

"Not here," She shoots me a glare. "At the Bureau talking to David." God I hate him. I was supposed to do it, but I just couldn't face it.

"Well then send Fiddle and Diddle in here," She yells. Amar comes in with a shaggy blonde haired boy and Zeke and George come in with a dark haired girl who is trying to put up a fight. They set them on the couch, Christina nods and they leave. Amar and George wave at me while Zeke just nods. I can see he's still recovering too.

Then my attention goes to Bevis and Butthead. "So what am I supposed to do with-"

"Tobias meet Ransom McCallerster and Jade McCallerster. He was caught trying to steal a gun from the gun shop on the other side of the city, while she was caught stealing some clothes from a shop on the Pier."

"So you want me to..." I have no idea what she wants me to do with them. They sound like every other boy and girl in the city. Heck they look like they could fit in at Dauntless, if it was still a faction.

"Find out about them obviously. You know like their parents, where there from, and what we should do with them." Why can't Zeke do it he's good with computers too? "Zeke needs to be at an appointment with Shauna that's why he can't do it." Can she read minds? "Would you hurry please I need to be back at work in 15 minutes. I just shake my head in response and type in there names. I always have to do people's dirty work. Just because I'm an assistant to a government official they think I can get off with anything. Well news flash to them, I can't.

About 2 minutes later 'no results found' show up on my computer. "Nothing."

"Men our so...ugh some days." She goes to my computer and tries to do what I just did

"Oh now hold on. Not all of us are like that. What happened on your date yesterday with Mr. Right, was it?"

"That's none of your business. Damn." I look at the computer and see 'no results found' again.

"Ha told you." I say to rub it in her face.

"For once you actually did." She looks at her watch. "I really have to go so you get to babysit for a while." She runs out of the door leaving me with my complaints and Ding and Dong, and another really awkward silence.

"So what's with the fancy bracelets?" I ask just trying to create a conversation.

"The zip ties?" The boy Ransom, I'm guessing, asks.

"Yeah."

"Well they had to arrest us somehow." Jade says with an attitude. I'm guessing she's the ring leader out of the two. Then I start digging through my desk for a pocket knife to free them. "Here hold out your hands." I say while opening the knife. I mostly tell Ransom, he shoots me a look wondering if I'm going to hurt him. "Relax I'm cutting off the ties." I assure and he holds out his hands. "Don't try running I'm faster and stronger than the both of you so it won't work."

I cut off his tie, then move onto Jade's. Jade gets up faster than lightning, punches me in the throat and then kicks me where it counts. "Holy-"I exclaim and bend over. When I look up a second later, and find the both of them out of the room. "Great," I mumble.

I run out of Johanna's office and to the elevator, grabbing a few zip ties out of my pocket. They took the elevator so that means I have to take the stairs.

After about running down 19 flights of stairs I make it to the lobby and the doorman points to the door. I run out of the building finding the two kids walking down the street. I casually walk the opposite direction so I can take the alley and cut them off. Right as I'm turning the corner out of they alley I meet up with Ransom.

"Hey," I say, he tries to run away but I'm to quick. I shove him into the alley and zip tie his hands back together.

"Ow-" he whines.

"Where's Jade?" But then my question is answered when I see her out of the corner of my eye. I turn my head nad she's off. "Great." I run after her, and it takes me about half a block before I catch her.

"Ow- jeez ow man stop." She whines as I grab her wrist to tie them together.

"I told two you two not to run and what do you go and do? Run, pain in my ass." I mutter the last part so they can't here me. Well I hope they didn't.

"You recover quickly," Jade says while smirking and we start walking away. "I kicked you with steeled toed boots too. So either your gay, Ironman, have balls of steel, or your just a pettyfile." Her dark violet eyes bore into mine.

"Well Jade I can tell you that I'm not gay, even if I was it would still hurt. I'm am not a child rapist either, any record can claim that. Also if I was, you would be in my child raping lair already, but sadly I'm not. I'm not Iron man or have balls of steel. I'm just not one who reacts to pain like others."

"So you're a druggy-" Ransom starts.

"No I'm not, sorry to disappoint. I guess you two are going to have to get your happy powder elsewhere." I glare at them.

"Well I have a new respect for you." Jade says and Ransom nods.

I just ignore them so I won't have to put up with them any longer.

**Well here's our chapter, hope you liked it. Any who I have an important announcement to all of our readers. If you don't already know we have actually restarted Faction Five High. I know you love us. We'll try to update, that story next time. **


End file.
